Nine Months of Summer
by Samchelite
Summary: "Did you love me?" She asked, he eyes were half closed.  "Of course I did!" He said, frowning down at her, helping her sit up straight. He wondered if she had loved him too but he wouldn't ask the question.  "Do you love me now?"St. Berry/A little Finchel
1. Camp Sing

A/N: Ok, so over the weekend I wrote this and I hope you guys like it. I don't own anything unfortunatley

* * *

Rachel had a smile on her face as she took her books out of her locker; kissing the picture of Finn she had on the inside of the door before closing it. In front of her stood the real thing, though instead of his head facing her it was his chest. She looked up to see Finn Hudson, her boyfriend grinning down at her. She blushed slightly, knowing that he had seen the whole thing.

"Hey Rachel." He said with a goofy grin on his face. _You are just so adorable _she thought with a smile.

"Hey Finn." She said, reaching up on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. _So much better than the picture_

"So, what do you have planned for summer?" He asked hopefully. He wanted to spend lots of time with her as he used to when he was with Quinn. Rachel sighed and looked down at her feet. She'd delayed telling him how she planned to spend her summer because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Well, I signed up for..." She quietened her voice slightly. "Summer Camp."

"Summer camp?" He asked, looking slightly confused and hurt.

"Yeah, it's a performing arts camp. I want to work on singing for next year. Maybe if I get better we'll get to nationals do you know what I mean?" She rambled on.

"Rach, its fine. I'll hang with the guys this summer." He said, knowing that she was heading for a full blown rant about how they deserved to get to nationals instead of Vocal Adrenaline. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Rachel lay on the bed in the unfamiliar room, listening to the breathing that filled the room. She had been put in a room with Andrea Cohen – her rival from Vocal Adrenaline – a girl named Hayley and another Vocal Adrenaline member Sasha. Hayley seemed okay but she still hated Andrea and Sasha for the whole egg debacle.

She missed Finn so much already. She'd already spent an hour in the bathroom crying for him, much to Sasha's amusement. She hoped that the days ahead were a lot easier. She sat up in her bed, picking up her iPod touch from her bedside table, scrolling the through her playlists before pressing the one titled 'Finn'. She put her headphones in and resting her head on her pillow.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world._

_She took the midnight plane going anywhere.

* * *

_

It was her first morning at Camp Sing and Rachel was up bright and early and down at the breakfast hall. She was the only person there, seeing as it was five in the morning and they only had to be up at six but she'd made sure that the cook knew that she was there and now she was sat at the biggest table in the room, eating her muesli.

She heard the door open and looked up from her bowl. There was a clang as she dropped her spoon on the floor when she realised who it was. Jesse St. James was stood at the door, looking equally as shocked as he saw who was sat at the table across the room from him. "_Jesse?"_ Rachel said, her mouth falling open. What was he doing here? She'd thought that once he'd graduated that he would go straight to New York but instead he was at summer camp in the middle of Washington.

"Rachel." Jesse muttered, gulping slightly. He'd never expected her to come here. This was Vocal Adrenaline's turf. It always had been though he guessed Shelby had probably recommended it to her.

Even with her mouth wide open, showing him her half chewed muesli he found her amazingly beautiful. But he'd screwed up and now he couldn't have her and the last he'd heard she was dating – and very happy with – Finn.

Rachel finally recovered enough to close her mouth and say. "What are you doing here?" In a very high voice, reaching down to pick up her spoon. When she sat up straight he was sat across from her, looking at her with his usual serious face.

"I wanted to come here one last time before I go to New York. To train a little bit more." He replied, with a small smirk on his face. "What about you? Had a fall out with Shrek?" He said sarcastically, though deep down he hoped that she would say yes.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shelby said that I'd enjoy it here, so I signed up." She replied with a shrug, not bothering to answer his second question.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

* * *

The young man had a goofy grin on his face. _What the hell. He's too young to be a Vocal Coach._ Rachel thought to herself as the dark haired man who looked around twenty-one focused his attention on her.

"You. New Girl. What's your name?" He asked in his strong British accent.

"Rachel Barbara Berry." She said, confidently, hearing a snigger from behind her.

The man smirked. "Andrea, be nice." He said before smiling at Rachel. "My name's Paul Raymond Fletcher and I'm your Vocal Coach for this summer." He told her nicely; though she had the feeling that he was mocking her. "Do you wanna show us what you got?" He asked though she knew that it wasn't a question.

She made her way to the front of the room, handing sheets of music to the women who was sat behind the piano. She cleared her throat and focused on the teenagers in front of her. She began to sing, and she didn't realise it at the time but she was singing to one person in that room.

Jesse listened to her beautiful voice, her eyes were locked with his and he felt a shiver go down his spine. He loved this girl, he really did.

_We wrote a prelude, to our own fairytale_

_And bought a parachute, at a church rummage sale_

_And with a mean sewing machine, and miles of thread_

_We sewed the day above LA in navy and red

* * *

_

Rachel stood in the corner of the room with Hayley; they were both new so they'd made a pact to stick together. She took a sip of her punch and screwed up her nose, who ever had made this really sucked, it was sour as hell but she didn't bother to throw it away and kept drinking it. It was the welcome party that the camp threw every year and it was held in the dinner hall. They'd moved all the table's out and created a disco.

At that moment Andrea was on the Karaoke machine. Rachel didn't know how Vocal Adrenaline had won with her singing lead, she was slurring like hell. Was she just a pretty face and they turned off her mike or something? Hayley sighed.

"I'm sorry Rach, but I'm feeling rubbish, I'm gonna go back to the room." She said, smiling apologetically.

"It's fine." Rachel smiled. "I'll be back after I get my turn on the Karaoke anyway." She added. Hayley did look ill so she wouldn't bother her about it. She didn't feel her best herself but she was determined that she was going to sing.

**An hour later**

Jesse watched as Rachel grinded with a blonde haired boy in the middle of the dance floor, a glass of punch in her hand. Of course, they'd spiked the drink again. They did it every year and seeing as most of the staff were young themselves no one cared.

He made his way over to her, she was now dancing with a drunk Andrea and he had to get her out of there before she did something she would regret in the morning. He grabbed her arm softly, pulling her towards him. "Come on Rachel, I'm gonna get you to bed." To his surprise she pulled away.

"No. I wanna party!" She said with a grin before taking another gulp of her drink. He grabbed for the glass, Rachel glared at him. "No! I'm having fun. And I haven't got to sing yet."

He wrestled the drink out of her hands and put it on the table next to them. "Come on Rach." He pleaded, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her away from the dance floor. Her breath was on his face and it stunk.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Sing with me Jesse?" She asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes, though in her stated she just looked demented.

"No, I have to get you to bed." He said, shaking his head as he pulled her towards the door. "You've had too much to drink."

"No." She complaining, stamping her foot, resembling a toddler for a moment. "I want to sing!" She shouted, attracting the attention of Paul who shrugged it off and carried on kissing his pretty – and underage – girlfriend.

Jesse pulled her towards him angrily. "Ok, if I sing with you will you let me take you back to your room?" He whispered his face just inches away from hers.

"Any day sunshine." She replied, causing him to roll his eyes.

He pulled her over to the karaoke machine and asked her what song she wanted to sing. "Ummm." She pretended to think about it. "Don't stop believing!" He looked at her in shock. He'd thought that it was hers and Finns song. It was in her 'Finn' playlist on her iTunes (he'd snooped around her laptop once).

"Are you sure?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow, passing her a mike.

"Yes, Finn... Uhm, Noah? No Jesse!" She giggled as if he mixing him up with her boyfriend and other ex boyfriend was funny.

He selected the song and began singing along.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere._

Rachel took over from him, singing her part. Even drunk she was a great voice. He was impressed.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere._

His eyes locked with hers but he knew that she wasn't feeling what he was. She was off her face; he doubted she remembered who he was and the history that they shared.

"Rachel, tell me."

"No."

"Rachel you are really starting to piss me off right now. Where is your cabin?" Jesse asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You'll stalk me." She replied with raised eyebrows, folding her arms across her chest.

"I promise I won't stalk you, I just want to take you back so that we can both get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." She stamped her foot. "I want to party."

"Tough. We're staying here until you tell me where your cabin is." He leaned against a tree, he didn't know why she had ran into the forest in an attempt to get back to the party but drunk girls will be drunk girls.

"Please." She said, walking towards him, placing a hand on his chest. "Pretty please." She pleaded, placing her head on his shoulder. The only thing that kept him from saying ok was his common sense. She had always had some form of control over him, he didn't know how or why but tonight he wouldn't give in. He wasn't stupid.

"No, Rachel I'm sorry but you're gonna hurt yourself, please tell me where your cabin is." He pleaded, growing tired of asking. She glared at him and turned on her heel, stomping away from him, catching her heel on a root as she did so and falling forward on her face. He rushed forward, kneeling next to her.

"Rachel are you ok?" He questioned as she turned over, staring up at him.

"Jesse?" She asked, quietly.

"What Rachel?" He chuckled at her. Trust Rachel to ignore his question after scaring the hell out of him.

"Did you love me?" She asked, he eyes were half closed.

"Of course I did!" He said, frowning down at her, helping her sit up straight. He wondered if she had loved him too but he wouldn't ask the question.

"Do you love me _now_?" She asked him, a grin on her face. Damn, he'd thought that the fall had sobered her a little but now drunk Rachel was back. He didn't get the time to answer her question because she pressed her lips to his and pushed him backwards onto his back. _Crap. This is my favourite shirt_ he thought as his tried to push her of off him as she climbed on top of him.

She finally pulled away, breathless with a hurt look on her face. "Don't you want me?" She asked, blinking back tears.

"Rachel I _do _want you but I don't want to take advantage of you, you're drunk." He stated, trying to get up and failing as Rachel's legs which were straddling his waist stopped him from even sitting up.

"But I love you." She whispered. He'd been wanting to hear her say that since the day he and Vocal Adrenaline had egged her but he just couldn't be sure that she meant what she said.

"Rach-"He was cut off by Rachel sliding her hands down his pants. "Rachel don't" He said, man the girl was persistent. He assumed that with a boyfriend like Finn she was still a virgin and even if he couldn't resist her this just wasn't the place for this. He knew that they'd both feel dirty afterwards. "Come back to my cabin. I don't have any roommates." He sighed, earning a grin from Rachel.

* * *

Ok, ten reviews and I'll put the next one up, the songs are don't stop believing by journey and hot air balloon by fireflies


	2. Waking up

A/N: Sorry this took a while, I got writers block. I don't have time to mention all of the reviewers so here are the first five. Pamegi, Sea Serpent, SomthingNew15, alphaxee and kbraven52.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Rachel struggled to open her eyes in the morning. She had a banging headache and she felt like she was about to throw up and as she opened her eyes she realised that she wasn't in her own cabin. There were no three other beds across from her and her heart just stopped when she realised that there was an arm around her.

She turned to see Jesse's sleeping face behind her and she felt a sudden pang of horror as it dawned on her. Her, Jesse, bed, there was only one more thing. She lifted the covers and her theories were confirmed, they were both in fact naked. She couldn't help taking a second look at Jesse's body before she got out of the bed.

She scanned the room for her clothes, finding them lying across a chest of drawers. Rachel wondered why Jesse didn't have any roommates, no one else – who wasn't sleeping with a member of staff – had gotten to choose who they roomed with so why did he get his own cabin?

She quietly pulled on the small black dress she'd worn the previous night, not bothering with underwear. She searched quickly for her black stilettos, after five minutes or so she gave up and walked out of the cabin, closing the door quietly behind her.

She rushed away from the cabin, hoping that no one would catch her as she snuck in threw the back door of her cabin. She realised that Jesse's cabin wasn't so far from hers, about three or four cabins away from hers.

She slid in through her back door to see Andrea, Hayley and Sasha stood around her bed.

"What should we do?" Hayley seemed scared.

"I don't know, I mean we can't call the police. The camp will be shut down after last night." Andrea's voice was husky, she seemed hungover too.

"Did you see where she went last night?" Sasha asked the two other girls, flicking her blonde hair. She didn't seem to be as bothered as the other two.

"The last I saw of her Jesse was dragging her away from the party." Andrea mumbled.

Rachel closed the door behind her, making the three girls jump and swing around to face her.

"Rachel!" Hayley screamed, running towards the brunette, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank god you're safe."

"Where were you? You scared us." Andrea demanded, she sounded angry, had she really been worried about her? Rachel had thought her roommate hated her.

"I-I was with Jesse." She mumbled, pulling away from Hayley. There was a long awkward silence, before Rachel broke it. "I'm gonna get changed."She said before pulling her sweatpants out of her clothes drawer.

* * *

Jesse's eyes were on Rachel as she practiced her vocal exercises. She hadn't acknowledged him when he'd entered the room. She hadn't smiled back when he'd smiled at her. And her face had been expressionless the whole time he'd been watching her. This made one thing clear to him. Rachel regretted what had happened the night before.

When he had woken up Rachel was gone. He'd been very worried about how she'd reacted to waking up in his bed; he'd known there had to be some awkwardness, he wasn't stupid, but he didn't expect to be ignored. She _had _wanted it, hadn't she?

His eyes flicked up to the clock. _Yes_ he thought triumphantly _Three...Two...One. _The lunch bell rang right on time. Jesse stood up, letting everyone rush by him out of the door. Rachel stood up, turning towards the direction of the door. _Of course he'd wait behind _she thought with a sigh. She looked over her shoulder, knowing that he was still watching her. "Paul?" She called, causing the dark head to shoot up. Their Vocal Coach had spent the whole session with his head on the piano. He'd obviously partied to hard the night before and was hungover. "Can I talk to you?" She added.

Paul raised an eyebrow at her and nodded slowly. "Sure Rachel. Take a seat." He said groggily, rubbing his forehead. Rachel sat down in the seat opposite Paul, throwing a glance over her shoulder again to see that Jesse had left.

* * *

Jesse's eyes were fixed on the ceiling of his cabin. He should've have just taken her back to the party and handed her over to Paul. Though would that have been any better? Had he screwed things up with Rachel twice now? Had he fucked up any chances of them becoming friends? Most likely. _Nice going St. Jackass _he thought angrily.

His train of thought was broken by his iPhone ringing. Shelby Corcoran his ex Glee Club directors voice filled the room. He'd stolen the tape she'd recorded for Rachel and transferred it onto his iTunes, he knew she'd kill him if she found out but he liked listening to it. He picked it up and clicked the answer button, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey Shelby, what's up?" He asked with a yawn.

"_What's up?" _Shelby shouted down the phone, causing Jesse to jump and hold the phone a little further away from his ear. "I have just got a phone call from a _very _upset Rachel saying she woke up in your bed this morning and she doesn't remember a thing about last night." She paused for a much needed breath, "Now are you going to explain or am I gonna have to come down there and kick your ass?"

Jesse groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh god." He mumbled. They must have taken the vodka up a notch this year; normally people remembered the crap they did.

"Oh god? All you can give me is _oh god?"_

"I'm sorry Shelby, I-I was trying to get her away from there because she was making a fool of herself"

"-Wait, back up a second. What do you mean, _get her away from there?" _She cut him off. "Get her away from where?"

"The party."

"She went to the party? Damn, I forgot to warn her about the parties there." She sighed. "Jesse, what happened after you got away from the party?"

"Well I asked her where her cabin was and she told me that she wasn't gonna tell me and ran into the forest,"

"- I really need to talk to that girl about common sense." She interrupted again.

"Shelby, please stop butting in." He said, groaning, "It's hard enough explaining already." She didn't say anything so he carried on. "And then she tripped so I went over to help her up... Then she asked me if I loved her."

"Oh. Carry On." Shelby sounded shocked.

"Well when I said yes she kinda pushed me down and... you know." He just didn't feel comfortable with saying the rest.

"God Jesse. Please tell me you didn't. Not in the damn forest." Shelby sounded disgusted. She just hoped that the tone of this story changed and Jesse told her that Rachel passed out and he just took her to his cabin to let her sleep.

"No, I... uh suggested that we should go to my cabin."

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about Rach?" Paul said, giving her a lopsided grin. "Can I call you Rach?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Well. I didn't really need to talk." She sighed. "I just needed to avoid Jesse." She added, running her hands through her hair. Paul raised a bushy eyebrow at her.

"And why would that be?" He questioned, he was wondering whether it had something to do with the interaction he'd seen between her and Jesse at the party the night before. Rachel seemed like a nice girl and he knew that the punch had been spiked. He also thought that Jesse didn't seem like a particularly nice guy.

Rachel shook her head, blinking back the tears that where welling up in her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"Rachel, you can tell me. I know that this place is... wild. Stuff happens and it may seem that no one cares but you know we do. I even think we have a guidance counsellor around somewhere." He said, leaning forward slightly.

Rachel looked up at her vocal coach. She was slightly shocked at him. She'd thought that he was just a jackass and a player. If she'd had to describe him then she would have pinned him as Jesse but worse but the man seemed to know his stuff.

"I-I can't remember what happened last night." She stuttered. "All I know is that I woke up in Jesse's bed with a banging headache." She explained, leaving out the part about her being naked. She felt hopeless. She'd never been put in a situation like this before and to be honest the day that no one ever thought would come had arrived. Rachel Berry didn't know what she was gonna do.

"To be honest Rachel." Paul sighed "I think that you need to talk to Jesse. He's the only one that knows what happened last night and you really can't sort it out if no one knows what happened."

Rachel nodded. "I have to go. I have lunch and then Ballet." She told him standing up.

"Ok, you know you can come talk to me whenever you want right?"

Rachel nodded and forced a smile. "Yes. Thanks Paul Raymond Fletcher."

"You're welcome Rachel Barbara Berry." Rachel turned away from him and made her way out of the door, she was half way to the mess hall when she changed her course back to her cabin. Pulling out her blackberry she dialled the number that she knew she needed to call to sort the whole thing out. She pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello."  
"Mom. I need you!"

* * *

The sound of Jesse's footsteps were all that he could here as he made his way to Rachel's cabin, he'd found out where it was through Andrea who was sharing a cabin with her. He couldn't help but laugh at the idea of them both surviving the summer; he hadn't met anyone who hated each other as much as they did.

He had been told what to do by Shelby, she'd spoken to him all the way through lunch and he still had the five pages of notes she'd made him take. He was glad that he had a fridge in his cabin or he wasn't sure that he'd have survived it.

He'd driven to the nearest music store and purchased a copy of Celine Dion's _Taking Chances _album. He knew that Rachel would already have the CD but what could he do? So in one hand he had the CD and in the other, a box of Rachel's favourite chocolates. He hoped that she didn't just take them and shut the door in his face – and she had done that to him before – as he reached up to knock on the door.

The habitants of the Cabin had all been sat on their beds, doing their thing when Jesse had knocked. Andrea had been practicing her scales, Hayley had been practicing her guitar, Sasha had been reading a very... ok, Sasha had been reading book porn, and she wasn't hiding it even. And Rachel, the girl that he was here for was asleep, her iPod playing her_ Finn_ playlist on shuffle.

Sasha shot up, throwing her book in the air. "Maybe it's Paul!" She squealed. "He's finally taking me up on my offer and ditched the bimbo!" Hayley rolled her eyes at her roommate.

"Seriously S?" She said sarcastically, getting up to open the door, seeing as her bed was the closest to it.

"No! I will get it." Sasha, shouted, jumping from her bed to Hayley's, to the floor. Yanking the door open she revealed Jesse, looking down at his feet with a CD and a box of chocolates in his arms. "Oh, it's you." Sasha said walking back to her bed.

"Oh. Umm, hi. Can I help you with anything?" Hayley asked, taking Sasha's place at the door. She knew who he was, Sasha had pointed him out to her in acting class and she definitely knew who he was to Rachel.

"Can I speak to Rachel please?" Jesse asked, looking around her for any sign of the girl he was desperate to talk to.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She's sleeping can you come back another time?" Hayley asked nervously.

"No, this is really important," He protested, looking over to where he assumed was Rachel's bed. He could only see the back of her head and he just wished that the stupid girl would let him in, he was sure those ten minutes less sleep wouldn't hurt her. A second late Andrea was stood in front of the girl glaring at him.

"Go away St. Jerkface. Rachel is asleep and to be honest I'm fed up of seeing your face." She didn't particularly like Rachel but she knew how it felt to wake up with no knowledge of the night before. It was terrible. And to be fair she'd never really liked Jesse, it was all an act to stay in Miss Corcoran's little favourites good books while they were in VA now they'd both graduated he was nothing to her.

"Fine, will you give these to her?" He said, holding out his gifts to her. Andrea shook her head.

"You'll have to wait and give them to her yourself." She glared at him. She knew that Rachel was avoiding him so that would take a while. Jesse shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. "Now leave before I call Paul." Jesse glared at her before turning and walking away. She was pretty sure she heard him mumble something that sounded like Bitch.

And then they all returned to what they were doing like nothing had even happen. But Rachel instead of sleeping sobbed silently into her pillow.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. Remember to review :)

and why not check out unbreakablevow[dot]com it's great and it's just starting out. I'm the Gmod there.


	3. Confrontations

I'm sorry this is so short, school's started again and I'm really busy. I promise the next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or Santana would be having Finn's baby and Brittany would have a smart twin sister XD

* * *

"Bitch." He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. Why did there always have to be someone around to mess things up for him? And of all people did it have to be Andrea? He couldn't stand the girl.

He was still grumbling to himself when he reached his cabin. It was times like this when he was grateful that he didn't have to share, thank god that his dad owned this place. He didn't think that he could deal with some over ambitious loser who's gonna get nowhere in show business. He dealt with it enough when he was with Vocal Adrenaline. His mind strayed to Andrea once more.

He hoped that she didn't tell Rachel about Shelby flunking him. The stupid woman had done that and given his scholarship to Andrea which wasn't fair because she didn't work as hard as he did. All he had done for that woman and now she was gonna ruin his life. He'd gotten her in touch with her daughter and just because he smashed an egg on the girl's head his future had disappeared, she hadn't even considered the fact that the rest of the group would have done worse to him if he hadn't done it.

He threw the CD and Chocolates on the box and fell face first onto his bed. Rachel Berry sucked big time. Why did he have to fall in love with her in the first place? All he was meant to do was gain her trust and give her the damn tape and leaving her would be easy.

But now not only had he lost his future, but he had lost the girl he loved and probably freaked the hell out of her too.

* * *

**- One Week Later -**

"Rachel! Rachel!" She knew that this was it. She had managed to avoid him for one week and now he had managed to corner her. She looked around, no one else was there. She'd been taking the long route to her cabin, through the forest so that she wouldn't run into him but he'd been watching her. He'd seen her go into the forest for the first time three days previously but he hadn't dared follow her. She didn't know what happened in the forest due to Shelby refusing to tell her the full story.

She spun round, a tired look on her face as she sighed. "What Jesse?" He looked down at her, quite surprised at her reaction. He'd expected her to keep trying to get away from him. She'd been doing so well the past week; Paul seemed to always be around her too which didn't help situations.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated, looking down at her. She wasn't usually a sarcastic person but she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him as she replied with a smart remark.

"Wow, and I thought you hadn't noticed." She gave him the sweetest fake smile that she could muster up before sighing. "What do you want Jesse?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to talk... about last week."

"Well I don't think there is anything to say really." She said, shaking her head. She didn't want to talk about it, it would make what happened between them a lot more real and she couldn't risk that. She loved Finn. _She didn't_ love Jesse anymore.

"Well I do Rachel. Something happened between us and you know it. I am sorry you don't remember-"He was cut off by Rachel who was looking pretty angry. She didn't want to talk about and she didn't see why he did. It wasn't fair.

"Shut up Jesse! Just shut up." Jesse just blinked, stunned into silence. "Whatever _'happened'_ between us wasn't real. I was drunk and you took advantage!"

"It wasn't like that Rachel." He shook his head, moving forward and attempting to grab hold of her hand. She was too quick for him though and slapped him as hard as she could across the face with the same hand that he had wanted to grab. They both stood there in silence for a few minutes, both shocked at what she had done. Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the hand mark that she had left on his face. She hadn't wanted to hurt him; she just wanted him to understand.

"Just leave me alone Jesse." She told him firmly before turning to leave, this time he didn't stop her.

* * *

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"Rachel Berry! If you don't get your ass out of this bathroom right now I am going to kill you." Sasha shouted through the door. "I need to make myself pretty for Paul!" Sasha was too self-centred to notice that her roommate was throwing up, Hayley however wasn't.

"S, shut up. It's obvious that Rachel's ill, do your make-up out here." She told her friend, pushing her away from the door. "Rachel are you ok? Do you want me to go and get the nurse?" The vomiting stopped and within seconds Rachel was at the door, putting on her best Rachel Berry* smile.

"No, it's ok Hayley. I guess I just ate some bad shrimp yesterday. I'll be fine now I threw it up." She told her, walking around her to get to her own bed, not even noticing Sasha running like a madwoman into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Hayley accepted Rachel's story and went back to reading her book. Andrea however was suspicious. She didn't believe that Rachel thought she had eaten some bad shrimp. Wasn't it almost three weeks since the whole Jesse incident happened? She would have to question him on how safe he was that night because even if Rachel did believe the shrimp story Andrea Cohen wasn't stupid.

* * *

Check out GleeRPG(dot)com it's the best Glee RPG site out there. Tell them Alysha sent you ;D


	4. Smiley Faces

Hey guys. This one isn't that long but It's out faster than usual and you all told me you hated how long it took me to update right? I hope you like this.

Disclaime: I don't own anything or Glee would become the Rachel and Jesse show.

* * *

Jesse's eyes shot open when he heard a knock on the door. Maybe it was Rachel? She could have changed her mind and decided that she wanted to talk. He couldn't express how much he needed to talk to her. He threw himself across the room, faster than he knew he could actually go and swung the door open, only to be disappointed at the site of Andrea Cohen standing in front of him with her eyebrow raised. _'Of course it wouldn't be her, it's been two weeks since you last saw her, and daylight, why would she come now?'_ He thought, looking his former dance partner up and down. He hadn't left his room since the last time he had seen Rachel. She had told him to leave her alone so he'd spent two weeks, not attending his classes, stuck in his room feeling sorry for himself. The only human interaction that he had gotten was with Shelby over the phone.

"What do you want Andrea? Come to brag about your lovely new scholarship?" He snapped, earning an eye roll from the girl as she pushed past him sitting herself down on his bed without answering his questions. " What the hell? Get out now!" He protested, grabbing her arm and yanking her up. His head was thrown sideways as her hand connected with his face.

"One, if you ever touch me again I will do worse than slap you. And two, I am here to tell you something that you really might want to know." She informed him, glaring at him. He let go of her arm and rubbed his cheek which now had a bright red hand print on it.

"What are you on about Andrea?" He questioned, he really doubted that he would give a crap or be glad he knew what she wanted to say. When it came to him and Andrea there really wasn't nothing either of them could say to each other anymore. He hadn't heard a thing he actually cared about since they had broke up in freshman year, just after he joined Vocal Adrenaline. Dating your teammate never worked out.

Andrea smirked at him for a moment before she actually said anything. She remembered back to when she could actually stand him, times changed and so did people, she knew that more than anybody. "Your girlfriend was throwing up this morning." She said simply. She really hoped that he wouldn't get what she meant straight away, she liked it when she confused people. Much to her delight, she had actually succeeded.

"Rachel? She isn't my girlfriend. She isn't my anything anymore." He threw her the dirtiest look that he could muster up. "And why would I want to know that she was throwing up?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and the grinning scholarship thief.

"Do you know how long ago the party was? Because I kind of forgot. I mean this trip has gone by so fast, I can't believe we only have _three weeks_ left." She trailed off, smiling at the very confused boy.

"It's been three weeks since the party. Ok, look Andrea. If you aren't gonna say anything that makes sense then please get out now." He told her. He was really starting to get agitated, had she just come over to wind him up or something? If she had then she was doing a pretty good job of it.

"I heard that Quinn girl from No Directions had her baby at Regionals... I wonder if she's gotten rid of her baby fat yet..." She laughed.

"Okay that's it! Get out now before I throw you out." Jesse yelled, pointing to the door for extra effect. Andrea stood up, not fazed by his shouting. Making her way towards the door she stopped just before she left his cabin.

"Oh. By the way. Rachel's pregnant."

* * *

**The Previous Day -**

"Oh no. Oh shit no." Andrea frowned, Rachel Berry just swore. She was stood with her ear pressed up against the bathroom door, listening in to what Rachel was doing. It wasn't like she didn't already know what Rachel didn't seem to know yet but she had to make sure that she was right before she went and told St. Jackass.

Rachel sat on the filthy toilet that up until then she had been refusing to use (Paul let her use the much cleaner staff toilets) with the pregnancy test in her hand. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't the kind of girl who got pregnant while she was still in high school, that was Quinn Fabray's job. She had thought that her mom was joking at first when she suggested that all the throwing up she was doing might be because she was pregnant, when she had driven out to buy the test she still didn't believe that it was possible and now the smiley face on the white stick that told her she was pregnant was staring back at her, as if it was grinning because of the tears that were running down her face.

This was not happening to her. It was all a dream, she'd wake up soon and she'd be lying in bed, and she wouldn't be pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant. What would she tell Finn? She couldn't put him through what Quinn had, she knew that he would be so heartbroken if he found out that another one of his girlfriends was pregnant with another boys baby.

And what about Jesse? He was heading to college the second camp finished, he wouldn't be there for her and their baby and she couldn't face telling him. She could just get rid of it? Pretend that there never was a baby. _'You can't do that Rachel. No matter what this thing inside of you - no matter who the father is- is alive. Aborting it would be like murder.' _ She wanted to tell that annoying little voice in the back of her head to shut the hell up but she knew it was right. This baby wasn't going away anytime soon.

* * *

Ooh! What should Rachel do? Why don't you review and tell me what you think she should do. Thanks for reading!

And why not check out my tumblr? it's -straightuphustler(dot)tumblr(dot)com


	5. Ladies Nights and Confrontations

Here you go, the next chapter is up, sorry it's so short I've had an exam everyday this week so I've been revising a lot. Next week I'm off so you should get another chapter... hopefully

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

* * *

Andrea knew it wouldn't be long before Jesse got over the shock and made his way over to her cabin, she didn't know what his reaction, when he fully took the situation in, would be but all she knew was that she couldn't be there when he confronted Rachel. She'd done enough already, she knew she hadn't had the right to tell him, but she had a feeling that Rachel wouldn't tell him about the baby and would hide it until it was too late for Jesse to be a part of its life. She didn't like the guy very much but she thought that every father should have a chance to know their child. She wiped away the tears that she had barely felt drip down her cheeks and entered her cabin, putting her best "cancer curing" smile on.

"Okay Ladies." She announced, "We're going out. It's time for us to have a ladies night." She knew it was lame but she had to think of an excuse to get Sasha and Hayley out of the cabin. She hadn't expected Rachel to want or try to come though. "Umm, no thanks Rachel." She informed her pregnant rival as she attempted to get out of bed. "You're sick, no guy in his right mind is gonna want to talk to us if your there throwing your guts up."

"Well can't you postpone this 'Ladies Night' so that all of said ladies in the cabin can attend?" Rachel questioned, looking genuinely hurt. Andrea didn't get why she cared, the girl had found out that she was pregnant from a one night stand with her ex-boyfriend and she actually wanted to live? Personally she would have killed herself (or the baby) by now. Shaking the painful thought out of her mind she turned to Sasha and Hayley.

"Come on girls, let's go." She said before leaving the cabin, closely followed by Sasha and a very reluctant Hayley.

* * *

What the hell was she supposed to do now? Her roommates had gone out and knowing Andrea they wouldn't be back until the morning. Not having Sasha to distract her with her obsessing over getting Paul to like her kinda sucked. Now all she had to think about was her situation and what she was gonna do. She sobbed loudly and dropped down onto her bed, curling herself into a ball. What would her parents say?

The sound of loud banging on the door made her jump, letting out a shriek. Who the hell was banging on the door at this time of night? She sped across the room, peeping out of the curtains she saw the last person that she wanted to see. She frowned, noticing the blood that covered his knuckles as he knocked one more, this time speaking. "Rachel, I know you're in there. We need to talk!" He looked mad. Should she really open the door? Resisting the urge to grab her phone and call Paul, she found herself opening the door, making sure not to pull it all the way open.

"What do you want Jesse?" She questioned him, her eyes on the floor. He let out a humourless laugh, she'd told Andrea right? She wasn't stupid enough to think that she would keep it a secret was she? The girl had clearly planned it so that she could tell Jesse and then disappear.

"What do I want? Well first I wanted to know how long you've known you were pregnant." He said, running his hand through his hair. "And if you were even going to tell me." Rachel's eyes widened and she pulled him through the doorway and slammed the door shut behind him.

"How do you know?" She demanded, she had only found out that morning and she hadn't told anybody, not even her mom. Had he been looking through the bathroom window like some creepy pervert?

"Your little friend told me." He informed her with a cocky smirk which vanished when she looked utterly confused. "Andrea. She came around half an hour ago."

"But I didn't tell her anything."

"That's not the point. When did you find out?"

"This morning." She let out a sigh. "I was going to tell you. But I was just trying to figure out what I was going to do." A tear fell.

"It's all going to be fine." He assured her, trying to get closer to her so that he could just do something to comfort her but she moved away from him.

"Yeah, for you. You can walk away right now and never look back. You can go off to UCLA while I'm stuck in Lima, pregnant at sixteen with my ex-boyfriends baby who I had drunken sex with while I was still dating my very faithful boyfriend!" She ranted, pacing around the room.

"I'm not going to walk away."

"Yes you are!" She shouted in reply. "I don't want you and I don't need you."

Jesse shook his head. How could she think that he would just leave that easy after finding out that she was pregnant. There was no way that he was gonna let this one go...

* * *

So, I'm leaving it as a cliff-hanger, for two reasons. One, I really don't have time to write anymore and two; I need to write another chapter for La Vida de Desastre. Have fun trying to guess what Jesse is talking about...

Rachel's outfit is on my profile (I got bored) and also, I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested please pm me


	6. Desperation

So, I finally got this up, I know I said it'd be up sooner but school started again and I've had exams (I got an A in english :D) I hope i'll be able to update more though now I've finished my other story. I just hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or Glee would be the Rachel and Jesse show

* * *

"Finn!" Carole Hudson called up the stairs to her teenage son who was undoubtedly still in his own little world playing on that stupid games console that she had regretted buying him. It seemed like he was always on it, well except when he was out with his tall Neanderthal friends or with his girlfriend Rachel. No matter how stuck up the girl was, Carole couldn't help but like her. She brought out a different side in Finn and damn, she cursed the day that girl decided to go to camp, Finn was like a zombie during the day and at night he either watched TV or went out with his friends. She heard a faint grunt coming from upstairs.

"Rachel's on the phone." She yelled. Obviously that was all it took for him to come scrambling down the stairs with a cute, goofy smile on his face. Rolling her eyes at her son, Carole passed him the phone before returning to her knitting, she'd kinda gotten into it when she had thought that she was going to be a grandma, she still had cute pink mittens and tiny hats upstairs in her drawer.

"Hey Rach, 'sup?" He asked, bouncing awkwardly as he spoke. His grin soon fell from his face when he heard sobbing and sniffling. "Rachel what's wrong?"

"Finn, can you come pick me up?" She pleaded, her sobs getting louder.

"Sure, yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, hanging up. "Mom, I'm going to pick Rachel up. I'll be back whenever."

"What?" Carole asked with a frown. "Can't her dad's pick her up?"

"I didn't ask. But she sounded kinda desperate."

* * *

"_It's all going to be fine." He assured her, trying to get closer to her so that he could just do something to comfort her but she moved away from him._

"_Yeah, for you. You can walk away right now and never look back. You can go off to UCLA while I'm stuck in Lima, pregnant at sixteen with my ex-boyfriends baby who I had drunken sex with while I was still dating my very faithful boyfriend!" She ranted, pacing around the room._

"_I'm not going to walk away."_

"_Yes you are!" She shouted in reply. "I don't want you and I don't need you." _

_Jesse shook his head. How could she think that he would just leave that easy after finding out that she was pregnant. There was no way that he was gonna let this one go..._

"Do you really think that I'm just going to walk away from you? Walk away from our baby?" He yelled back at her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I _know _you are going to do. You're going to go off to college and you're going to become a star and you are going to forget that this even happened."

"I'm not going to UCLA. I didn't even graduate!" Jesse glared at her, dropping down onto the bed nearest to him. This was all Shelby's fault. She was the one that sent him to 'befriend' Rachel and she was the one who made him go back to Vocal Adrenaline and even then she made sure he didn't graduate so he had to return to camp (or as he liked to call it, summer school for Vocal Adrenaline). Sometimes her couldn't help but think she had planned it that way. Rachel's brows furrowed, a genuine look of confusion on her face.

"What are you talking about Jesse? You're a straight A student."

"So were Chris and Jack but now they're twenty four and still going to high school just because they're great dancers." Rachel had to hold back what she really wanted to say so that she wouldn't say anything bad about her biological mother. She had to admit, it was terrible how she had treated Vocal Adrenaline, leaving them with a cruel choreographer like Dakota Stanley and not letting the best graduate, but the weirdest thing was that they didn't seem to mind. Well except from Jesse of course.

"Well, I guess that you're going to have to stay in Akron then. Away from me." She said simply. "Do you want me to show you to the door or will you show yourself out?" Jesse shook his head, and walked to the door.

"I'm not going to let this go Rachel." He told her before he exited the cabin, slamming the door loudly behind him. Rachel dropped to the floor, tears flowing freely from her eyes. What was she supposed to do now? How could she act like everything was normal around Finn when there was always that chance that Jesse would come and tell him she was pregnant? She knew that she would have to tell him eventually, but she wanted it to be on her terms. That was when she got an idea. She reached for her phone which was on her bedside table and dialled Finn's number. The tears still fell from her cheeks, especially when she heard his voice.

"Finn, can you come pick me up?"

* * *

Rachel sat on the sidewalk just outside the entrance of Camp Sing, her three white suitcases covered with gold stars next to her, waiting impatiently for Finn to arrive. It had been ten hours since she had called Finn, she'd been sat out there for an hour waiting for him and had spent the other nine hours packing and then in Paul's cabin, recounting everything that had happened with Jesse. It was amazing how close she had grown to her Vocal Coach, considering the fact that he had mocked her the first time they had met. Things had changed over the past few weeks, her life had changed. She'd screwed things up and she knew it more than anyone.

She noticed the familiar sound of Finn's old Chevy and looked up to see him pulling up in front of her, grinning at her through the window. Oh god, maybe it was going to be more difficult for her to do this than she'd actually thought.

* * *

So you didn't find out what Jesse was going on about like I said you would, but... I promise I'll tell you eventually, it didn't fit into this chapter.

What do you guys think Rachel should do next?

And is there anyway that I can improve this story? Please review, constructive criticism is welcome and if you have tumblr leave me your url and I'll follow you 3


	7. Confusion

So here it finally is, the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post this I've been extremely busy. I hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Jesse St. James had screwed up so many times in the past year. The first mistake he made was agreeing to help Shelby meet her daughter; the second was falling on her and the last... getting her pregnant. He could have walked away. He was sober. He could have gotten a staff member or her roommates to help her. But no, Jesse could not do that. _Well I guess it only takes one night to ruin lives; you should know that more than anyone, _he thought to himself.

If the old Jesse – the pre-Rachel Jesse – had of seen himself now, he would have laughed. He'd have thought that he was pathetic. Jesse St. James was not the kind of guy that sat, curled into a ball on his bed crying over a girl. Was he? _No, you're not Jesse. You're better than this. You can't react like this again, you have to do something. _It wouldn't be the first time he'd done this, made a mistake, gotten someone pregnant and cried when he thought he'd never see the girl – or the baby – again. Of course he never saw what would have been his first child. But the girl, he'd seen her everyday at school for the past three years.

He and Andrea had only been fourteen. They were naive and they though because all of their friends were doing _it _they should too. They had never imagined that doing it just once would cause so much misery. _He _had wanted to keep it, raise it to be as talented as they were but Andrea had other ideas. She had thought that they were too young and that if she had this baby then she would have no career ahead of her and her body... well let's just say playing Wendla Bergman in spring awakening was never gonna happen. He didn't, no he couldn't go with her to see the doctor when she had an abortion. It was too hard for him. That was when he started to hate Andrea. _All girls are selfish. _He concluded. Everyone thought he was a heartbreaker but somehow he always felt like a hole was punched through his chest when a relationship ended.

* * *

_**Rachel sat on the sidewalk just outside the entrance of Camp Sing, her three white suitcases covered with gold stars next to her, waiting impatiently for Finn to arrive. It had been ten hours since she had called Finn, she'd been sat out there for an hour waiting for him and had spent the other nine hours packing and then in Paul's cabin, recounting everything that had happened with Jesse. It was amazing how close she had grown to her Vocal Coach, considering the fact that he had mocked her the first time they had met. Things had changed over the past few weeks, her life had changed. She'd screwed things up and she knew it more than anyone. **_

_**She noticed the familiar sound of Finn's old Chevy and looked up to see him pulling up in front of her, grinning at her through the window. Oh god, maybe it was going to be more difficult for her to do this than she'd actually thought.**_

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up and rushing into his arms as he exited his car. It felt good to have him hold her, he made her feel like maybe, just maybe things might be ok. But of course they wouldn't be, because she had cheated on him and now she was pregnant. She wanted to be sick. How could she have done this to him? How could she tell him? He'd hate her forever. It was just like what happened with Quinn all over again. She couldn't put him through that again. It just wasn't fair.

But maybe she didn't have to tell him. She was only a couple of weeks pregnant, she hated to think about Finn this way but he wasn't exactly the brightest boy in Ohio. It wouldn't be wrong would it? Convincing him that he was the dad. He would make a great father, way better than Jesse would. _You're being so selfish right now _yes, she was. But was it wrong for her to want a future for herself and her baby? With Finn she could have her baby and they could move to New York while he had a part time job as a mechanic and she could pursue her Broadway career. With Jesse there would be argument after argument over who deserved to pursue their dream the most. And if she had to raise the baby herself? She didn't want to even think about it.

She burrowed further into Finn's chest, disgusted with what she knew she had to do. _But do you really have to do it?_ She questioned herself. As far as she was concerned she did. She had to do it for her and her future child's benefit. "Finn... I need you so much right now." She whispered, her hand slowly slid down his chest.

"It's ok. I'm here now," Finn replied, completely oblivious to what she really meant. He was just glad to see her; he was in no way suspicious as to why she had called him in tears and asked him to drive for ten hours to pick her up instead of her catching a plain and coming home, though he really should have been.

"I'm so glad you are." Rachel let her hand slide down a little lower, reaching up on her tippy toes to press her lips roughly to his. Finn was taken by surprise by the sudden, seemingly random kiss. It wasn't like one of her normal kisses, gentle and passionate, this kiss was more urgent but he didn't complain. He liked this side of her. He let his eyes close as he responded, lifting his small girlfriend up slightly so she could reach his lips with more ease...

Finn's eyes shot upon as he felt something slip into his jeans, pulling away his looked down to see his girlfriend's hand slowly snaking its way into his underpants.

* * *

So you finally know what Jesse was talking about a couple of chapters ago and know how Rachel plans to solve her 'little' problem. Thanks for reading, please review x


	8. Revelation

Hey Guys, it's been a long time! I'm back though, with a new name and a new story. Please read and review my new story _Sectionals_ which is a hunger games/glee crossover. This chapter is kinda short but I'm a little rusty, I hope you guys like it. Make sure to review afterwards.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or trouty mouth and nose would be together forever 3

* * *

There were so many things wrong in Rachel Berry's life right now. First of all, she was pregnant with her ex boyfriend's baby after losing her virginity. The second thing was her relationship with her dads. She'd been avoiding them as often as much as she could after leaving camp. She knew they had plenty of questions and punishments prepared for her for leaving camp without telling them and having her boyfriend drive her back all the way from Washington so that when the owner of the camp called them to say that she had left they flew over there to find that she was long gone. The punishments she could take, but there was no way that she could answer their questions. So she pretended that she was ill and stayed in bed most days. Though that was half true, the morning sickness was killing her. She couldn't remember Quinn having it this bad when she was pregnant, there was only odd times when she'd run out of Glee Club to go throw up in the girls bathroom. But her dads weren't the biggest problem. Today was the day she was going to tell Finn that she was pregnant.

She was four weeks pregnant, and if you didn't count the two weeks before she had sex with Finn then she should just be far enough along to start noticing the symptoms (in case he asked Quinn about anything). So she put on the baggiest clothes that she could find and texted Finn to meet her at breadstix.

* * *

_Every time he touched her, it made her want to throw up. What she was doing was wrong, so very wrong. But she had to do it didn't she? To protect her baby. She couldn't help thinking that this should have been her first; Finn should have been her first. And this baby should be his... She was like Quinn now, wasn't she? Quinn had pretended too. But she was doing a better job at it wasn't she? She was actually having sex with him. _

"_Rachel." Finn moaned in her ear. At least he was enjoying it. But she couldn't help but let the tears that begged to fall from her eyes roll down her cheek. At first Finn didn't seem to notice, he was too wrapped up in his own pleasure, but as he looked down at her face and saw her silently sobbing he pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a big hug._

"_Rach, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" She shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She had never been more ashamed of herself in her life._

"_No. You didn't do anything wrong at all." She whispered, pulling herself out of his grip to reach for her dress._

"_Are you sure? I mean... you seemed kinda into it at first but now you don't." H e droned on, watching her carefully as she pulled her dress back on. _

"_I'm fine Finn. Just take me home please."_

* * *

She sat in her car taking deep breaths. How was she going to break it to him? It wasn't something that you could casually drop into conversation over dinner. The worst part was that it would all be lies. It really was something that she would have to do though; it was the only way that her pregnancy could possibly work out. She now understood why Quinn lied, what kind of a father would Noah have been? _'Noah would have made a great daddy. She just didn't know it'_ . Of course Noah Puckerman would have been the perfect father had he ever had the chance; Beth would have had a great family in Noah and Quinn. But Beth had _her_ mother. The mother who she really needed to hold right now, whose support she needed.

She heard the sound of Finn's old Chevy and soon enough she was startled by a light knock on the window. She wiped away the tears that she hadn't even noticed falling and climbed out of her car, looking very unlike Rachel Berry. No one other than her fathers had ever seen this Rachel before, she was normally confident and proud, but now she just looked weak and scared. Finn instantly knew something was wrong and wrapped his large arms around her. "What's wrong Rach?" He whispered, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. She squeezed her eyes shut, sobbing into his chest.

"Everything... I'm pregnant." She finally got the words out between sobs. Finn froze; they stood there, Rachel sobbing and Finn frozen, for about ten minutes before he spoke.

"It's mine?" He asked in a hoarse voice, she could tell he was holding back tears. Those were not the words she wanted to hear... not at all. She looked up at him, nodding and whispering apologies. "We're gonna be fine." He muttered, pulling her closer, though he didn't seem so sure of that himself.


	9. Welcome Back Berry!

I'm sorry this took so long. This is written differently to my other chapters, I didn't include what they were feeling as much as I previously did. This is also longer and I found it surprisingly easy to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Welcome back, Berry!" The first words Rachel heard as she walked down the hallway on the first day of her junior year were seemingly friendly; A simple welcome from a kind fellow student. When she turned to reply to them she was proved wrong. The words were not friendly. Nor were they said by a kind fellow student. She stared up at Dave Karofsky as the Cherry slushy began to drip down her body, over her tiny unnoticeable baby bump and down her legs. She shivered for a moment before she finally registered what was happened. Dave definitely wasn't expecting her to grab the back of his football Jersey and yank him backwards as he walked away, laughing with his friends.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She demanded, pulling him around to face her. "I thought that maybe _some_ people would have matured over the summer, but obviously I was wrong." She continued, not waiting for him to answer. He looked completely stunned that she was confronting him; she usually accepted the fact that 'losers will be slushied'. But not today, she wasn't in the mood. "Clearly you're still trying to prove to your testosterone-driven friends that you are a man! But, no David. You are not a man; you are a scared little boy who thinks slushying a girl who is considerably smaller than him makes him look big!" By the time she finished, it wasn't the red slushy that made her cheeks shine bright red, it was the fact that she hadn't taken the time to breath while she was screaming at the bully. She noticed at that point that everyone had stopped to watch; even many of her friends were staring at her in surprise and did not come to her aid.

"Woah, chill Berry. It was just a joke." Dave muttered, not making eye contact with the tiny diva, failing to hide that fact that he was quite scared. At the point, Rachel slapped him. She'd just about had enough with people like him. It didn't help that she was extremely hormonal at the moment.

"Do not tell me to chill!" She screamed at him. She felt someone softly grab her waist and pull her back. She'd have thought it was Finn, had the hands not been small and gentle. She turned around, expecting to see Kurt or Tina, but was surprised when she saw Quinn. The blonde raised an eyebrow and grabbed the Rachel's hand pulling her behind her.

"If I were you Dave, I'd just walk away. Unless you want to get slapped again." Quinn said calmly to the rather annoyed looking footballer who was rubbing his sore cheek. To Rachel's surprise, he actually left. After that, everyone went back to what they were doing and Quinn turned on Rachel.

"What the hell was that Berry?" She questioned her former enemy.

"That was something I like to call standing up for myself. You should try it some time, maybe the pornographic pictures of you and Puck might stop being drawn on the bathroom walls." Rachel said, regretting mentioning the pictures.

"What do you mean? I've never seen any pornographic pictures involving me on the bathroom walls." Yet again, she raised an eyebrow. She looked thoroughly confused.

"Well... I skipped a couple of lessons last year to wipe them off." She mumbled, looking down at her feet. Sure, Quinn had been immature enough to draw those kind of pictures of her once, but Rachel knew how it felt and hadn't wanted Quinn to see them, so she'd cleaned the walls before she gotten the chance.

"Anyway... I guess that doesn't matter right now. That wasn't just standing up for yourself Ber-Rachel." Quinn made a point of being polite and calling Rachel by her first name this time. "I've never seen you like that before. Are you ok?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine Quinn. Though I appreciate your concern, David just picked the wrong day to slushy me." Quinn didn't look to sure and Rachel swore she saw her glance down at her stomach. She quickly added. "I have to get to class. I'll see you in Glee." Before running off.

* * *

"Jesse St. James! Get your ass downstairs right now!"

Jesse grunted, rolling over in the bed. He'd been sleeping in Shelby Corcoran's guest room for a week now, ever since coming home from camp. He'd come home to find a family he didn't know in his house with a letter they'd been told to give to him upon his arrival.

_Dear Jesse,_

_We're so sorry for doing this to you, now that you don't have college to go to. But we can't stay here any longer. I made a deal with your father that once you left high school we'd move back to Chicago and let you live your life. Even though you're still in high school, it wouldn't be fair to go back on our deal. The only reason we stayed in Ohio was so that you could have a stable, happy childhood. And now you're not a child anymore, we believe that you can sort out your own life. We hope that once you've graduated, you'll come and visit us, before you go off to whatever college you decide to shine at. _

_I love you baby._

_Mommy_

She hadn't even bothered to write a long thoughtful letter as she left him stranded. He could tell she'd been told to write most of this by his father. He'd been so disappointed when Jesse didn't graduate. He'd even aimed a couple of punches at his son.

Jesse didn't even care anymore. His parents were stupid and Shelby, the woman who made sure he failed and didn't graduate, loved him more than they did. "I won't shout you one more time Jesse. Get up now!" There was no way he was getting up. It was the first day of school again and he refused to go in and be that stupid kid who failed everything. It was just embarrassing. He heard multiple loud bangs at the bedroom door, which he ignored, before Shelby stormed in.

"How dare you ignore me? I am letting you stay in my house, I am feeding you and I'm choosing to ignore everything you have done to my daughter recently. The least you can do is show me some respect and get out of bed." She was bright red, verging on turning purple. He knew that know was the time to get out of bed, she never mentioned Rachel unless she was feeling extreme emotion. And when that extreme emotion is anger, Jesse is definitely going to do what she says.

He pulled himself out of the bed, ruffling his curly hair slightly as he made his way towards the door. "Don't you dare go downstairs looking like that in front of my baby." Shelby said, stopping him with a look of disgust on his face. Jesse was confused and looked down at himself; he was only wearing his purple boxers... That he'd been wearing for days. He shrugged.

"She's two months old. She won't mind." He muttered, continuing towards the stairs, he turned around to go back and get dressed after the shoe made contact with his head.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Is it better when I include more about there feelings? Please review, I love to hear your thoughts.


	10. Author's Note

Okay, I haven't updated this in a while, but I've started my final year at school and my laptop is broken so I haven't had a chance. I'm going to try and update this a.s.a.p and I'm also planning to update Sectionals and for La Vida de Desastre fans, I'm also planning a sequel for that.

Love you guys

Aly x


End file.
